Story:Star Trek: Resistance/Black Sky/Chapter Two
The Odyssey is at high warp on course for the edge of Klingon held space that use to be Federation space. Captain's log astardate 53892.3, the Odyssey is on course for the edge of what use to be Federation space our mission is to head to the edge and set free one of our fuel depots and material refinery outposts, I can only hope that we'll stop the Klingons and retake our homeworld one day. In the briefing room Captain Martin, Commander Reyes, Lieutenant Salter, Ensign Danvers, Lieutenant Kim, Doctor Langford, and Major Lane are sitting around the table as Captain Martin is briefing them on the mission. We'll drop out of warp behind this asteroid that will shield our presents from the Klingon fleet, we'll then launch an EMP torpedo at the defense net and we'll move in and launch the 302 squadrons led by Commander Reyes callsign Raider 1-1 we'll have a holding position here and our squadron will fly towards the refinery and drop a charge at the command post and destroy the base Captain Martin says as she looks at the senior staff. Commander Adams chimes in. Captain we can't win this attack there's a lot of Klingon warships in defense of the base, and we're going to suffer heavy losses in this attack we should of had a fleet follow us Commander Adams says as he looks at them. Major Lane looks at the chief engineer. My father ordered the Odyssey to do this mission alone Major Lane says as she looks at them. Adam looks at her. And to get us killed Commander Adams says as he looks at Major Lane. She looks at him. I could have you placed in the brig Commander Adams so you should just stoll it or that's where you'll be Major Lane says as she looks at the Chief. Back at the starbase on board the USS Intrepid Typhuss is sitting in his ready room reviewing the plan that General Lane gave Captain Martin, when his door chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. The doors open and his first officer Colonel Mackenzie walks in. Typhuss I also reviewed the tactical plan of the General the Odyssey is outnumbered 14 to 1 Sarah says as she hands Typhuss her padd. Typhuss looks at the padd. I told General Lane that the Odyssey can't fight the Klingon fleet alone that a fleet should go with the ship, he didn't argee with me says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Typhuss tell me about your uncle Sarah says as she looks at him. He's a Starfleet Marine General, he doesn't listen to others he is very good at his job and sometimes he is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. What you gonna do with the intel I handed you are you gonna show him? Sarah asked as she looks at him. He looks at the padd and then at his first officer. I am says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. Typhuss leaves the ship and walks onto the command center. Captain Kira what's wrong? General Lane says as he is still looking the screen. Typhuss walks up to him with the padd. The Odyssey is outnumbered 14 to 1 says Typhuss as he hands the padd to General Lane. He looks at Captain Kira. The Odyssey can handle it General Lane says as he looks at his nephew. One ship against 14 ships I don't think so its a suicide mission says Typhuss as he takes the padd back and leaves. He turns to his nephew. Captain if you don't calm down I'll have you removed from command General Lane says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets frustrated at his uncle. Typhuss leaves to go back to his ship. Along Klingon controlled space the Odyssey is hiding behind a class K moon to keep the Klingon fleet from detecting the ship. On the bridge Captain Martin is standing looking at the main viewer showing the fuel depot, as a fleet of 14 Klingon warships are guarding the base. I'm picking a force of 14 warships between us and the base Ensign Danvers says as she looks at the ops console. Kelly is looking at the viewer still. All right let's get this started, raider 1-1 you may launch your squadron Captain Martin says as she's still looking at the main viewer. Acknowledged Captain Commander Reyes says over the com. On a nearby asteroid a flight of F-302s unclips from the rock and heads towards the base and starts dogfighting Klingon fighters, while another squadron takes on another squadron of enemy fighters but take heavy fire from them then the Odyssey moves in for cover fire as bird of preys approach the ship firing their torpedoes that strike the hull plating causing the hull to explode. Sparks fly from the ceiling as the crew are hanging onto their consoles. Shields down to 68% Lieutenant Bryant says as she's looking at her console then the ship shakes again this time hard as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling as fires are very where on decks 2-19 while crewmen are trying to repair the damage from the fighting that is happening. Damn this isn't working get ready to recall our fighters and prepare for emergency warp Captain Martin says as she walks back to the Captain's Chair and sits in the chair. Ensign Danvers gets on the com. This is Odyssey to all fighter wings fall back to the ship, I repeat fall back to the ship we can't win this Ensign Danvers says as she looks at the console. Then Major Lane moves her from the console. This is Major Lucy Lane belay that order keep pressing our attack on the enemy fleet, I repeat keep fighting don't fall back that's an order Major Lane says as she's speaking into the com. Then a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as power hums down. WE'VE LOST SHIELDS WE'VE GOT HULL BREACHES ON DECKS 14-18 Lieutenant Bryant says as she looks at her console. Then Salter looks at her console. Picking up a massive warp signature approaching our position Lieutenant Salter says as she looks at the helm. Then the 147th along with the second tactical wing under the command of the USS Phoenix commanded by Colonel Carter. On the bridge of the Intrepid the crew are all at their battlestations. We're approaching the fuel depot it looks like the Odyssey is under fire Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Kira activates the com to shuttlebay 2 holding the 201st fighter squadron being led by Colonel Mackenzie. Colonel you are cleared for launch says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Aye Captain 201st is launching Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. The 201st flies out of the second shuttlebay of the Intrepid and heads into battle to reinforce the Red Squadron of the Odyssey's 302 fighters. This is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie from USS Intrepid to Red Squadron we're here to help, form on my wing Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. This Raider 1-1 to 201st fighter squadron thanks for the help Commander Reyes says on his com. Typhuss opens the channel to the Odyssey and tries to get Lucy to understand why he disobeyed orders. Lucy, come in says Typhuss as he pushed a button on his armrest of his command chair. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the Odyssey. Typhuss what is it Lucy says on the viewscreen. I want to try to get you to understand why I disobeyed orders, I'm trying to save the Odyssey I don't want to lose another ship to the Klingons and I want to save the crew of the Odyssey, do you understand, Lucy says Typhuss as he looks at Lucy on the viewscreen. She looks at them then the viewer. I'm sorry Typhuss but my father's orders still stand Red Squadron press the attack harder, and if we die we die fighting and not waiting for the Klingons to destroy us Major Lane says as she looks at the viewer. Kelly uses the Vulcan neck pinch on Lucy and easily puts her on the floor. This is Captain Martin to Red Squadron fall back to the ship, reinforce defenses of Odyssey while we try to get our shields back online Captain Martin says as she gives commands into the com. Aye, Captain Commander Reyes says over com.